


Mildew-y Sanctuary

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanctuary is a slightly mildew-y bathroom with fish on the shower curtain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mildew-y Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse Prompt: Asylum  
> A/N: Season 7 saw a lot of girls heading to Sunnydale. I was wondering what they were thinking.  
> Disclaimer: Created by Joss, owned by various corporation, played with by me.

I drummed my hand against the door. Again.

"Come on, you know we only get ten minutes each." Course the hopping from foot to foot doing the dance of the urgent pee was so not improving my mood.

"Another twenty seconds and I'm coming in! I mean it. 20, 19"

The door opened expelling both a cloud of steam and another Potential.

"What's the--" Ignoring her I dashed into the small room, slamming the door behind me and hitting the toilet.

When I was told I was some type of super hero, I didn't think I'd be redefining happiness as a free bathroom.

Finishing that task, I crossed my fingers and turned on the hot water tap. Pressure was still good. Extending my hand beneath the spray I smiled, still warm. Turning it off I quickly stripped then stepped under where the stream would fall. No sense in wasting any hot water; there wasn't enough to go around in this wacky summer camp for maybe slayers.

I hadn't believed that first phone call; neither had Mom. Me? Saving the world? I mean sure I recycle but that's not so unusual. And why would anyone target me?

Well, not unless I used the last of the conditioner.

Then there was the knife incident.

It wasn't that bad a cut, about six stitches or so, and it was on the outside of my forearm way away from danger zones. But my mom freaked and packed me off on a bus so fast I barely had time to grab my MP3 player.

I'd thought about telling her it wasn't this Slayer stuff, but just Darlene. Darlene's not smart enough to make AP Chem and got steamed that I was partnered with her boyfriend, doesn't mean I'd made a play for him. Sides, he turned me down. Jerk.

So given the whole soap opera happening at school, skedatteling out to Cali sounded like a damn fine idea. Seeking asylum had a goth tone to it, in the literature not black trench coat way.

So, I'm in this house crowded with girls. We're training with these medieval weapons, who knew I'd kick with a cross bow?

And for ten minutes a day, I'm on my own. Sanctuary is a slightly mildew-y bathroom with fish on the shower curtain. Here I can breathe. Here I can think.

Here I can quietly freak out as I realize how my world has changed. Demons are real. Evil is real. And I've sleeping in somebody's living room where the window keeps getting broken. Just breathe.

I've done a bit of mediation before. Normally with incense and candles and Enya. Is there a mediation express? Cause that's what I need.

Tonight we're going out. We're not waiting, not going to be the girl in the horror movie, the first one to get killed. We're not hiding, we're seeking. This time the bad guys need to find sanctuary.

Someone else was pounding on the door. When they said asylum I wasn't thinking the bedlam kind. Maybe there'd still be a few bagels left.

One more deep breath. I can do this. We can do this. A girl named Buffy has saved the world, a lot.

Now it's our turn.


End file.
